<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Sweet by theoddling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091439">My Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddling/pseuds/theoddling'>theoddling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, F/F, Light Angst, Misogyny, References to sexual violence, Swearing, Violence, bandits, misogynistic language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddling/pseuds/theoddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yennefer and her lover catch wind of a particularly dangerous crew of bandits and decide to do something about it, flirting all the while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song(s) "Threes" from the Mercedes Lackey CD "Heralds, Harpers, &amp; Havoc."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yennefer?” you asked quietly, looking up at her from where your head rested gently in her lap.<br/>
</p>
<p>“What is it my sweet?” she murmured, running graceful fingers delicately through the hair at your temple, fingers just barely ghosting across your skin.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Is this plan of ours really such a good idea?”<br/>
</p>
<p>She laughed, a high bright sound that seemed to cut through the evening air just a little too sharply and had you tensing for signs of trouble.<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s my plan,” she said smugly. “So it should work out just fine. It’s only your ideas that ever go south.”<br/>
</p>
<p>You growled at her and rolled your eyes, but before you could respond with a catalog of how wrong she was, she bent over you to press a gentle kiss to your lips, dark hair cascading around you. Instantly you forgot whatever your argument might have been, why you had an argument, lost to the beauty of the moment and of her. As you leaned upward to deepen the kiss, she pulled away with a laugh and a scolding noise.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Tomorrow will be a busy day, I think we should get some sleep instead of dallying around, don’t you my sweet?”<br/>
</p>
<p>As much as you wanted to disagree, to whine that there was plenty of time before morning, you knew it best not to disagree with her, less she be cruel and deny you any attention at all. Still, you could not resist sticking your lower lip out in a petulant pout as you rose, groaning at the stiffness from so long on the cold ground.<br/>
</p>
<p>She laughed again, her hands gently gliding over your sore muscles with an instantly soothing wave of magic, better than the finest of balms. As your muscles relaxed, you sighed, leaning into her touch, before reluctantly drawing away to finish the nightly chores.<br/>
</p>
<p>She stood, watching you from the door of your shared tent, arms crossed and her chin resting on her hand, as you moved about, banking the fire and storing all of your excess equipment. When you moved to check that the horses were properly secured, she sighed dramatically.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I don’t know why you’re bothering with all of these extra precautions; you know that my magic will keep our camp perfectly secure and pristine.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I know Yenna,” you said tensely, trying not let her flippancy spur you into this repeated argument with her. “But it helps me feel better to know that I’m not just relying on you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“And what is so wrong with relying on my talents?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Because it’s just another reminder that you don’t need me! I am only kept around because it amuses you and the day you get bored…” you choked back a sob, turning away from her and folding in on yourself, ashamed of the weakness you were showing. “The day you get bored you’ll leave me alone, so I need to remember how to be.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Silence rang in the small clearing. You didn’t dare turn to look, sure that she had turned away from you, gone to bed in anger at your outburst, that you would have to grovel in order to be let in past the barrier she was no doubt erecting in this very moment. Not that it mattered to you right then. You let yourself sink to the ground, tuck your knees up to your chest, let the fear that you constantly felt and never expressed overwhelm you.<br/>
</p>
<p>Yennefer stood there, staring, at a loss for words for what felt like the first time in her life. She knew that how you were feeling was her fault, and that she should say or do something to fix it. She even knew exactly what it would take, but she was scared. Scared to admit how much she needed you, how the thought of losing you was so terrifying that she refused to think on it, even on nights like this where the two of you had a risky endeavor planned for the next day.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Move,’ she told her traitorous legs which kept her frozen in place. ‘Speak,’ she ordered her vocal cords.<br/>
</p>
<p>“That’s not true,” she finally managed to bark, sounding much harsher than she wanted. “I would never, could never.”<br/>
</p>
<p>You jolted, twisting to look up at where she was still standing. Her violet eyes seemed to glow in the night, and if you didn’t know any better you would say that there were tears glittering at their edges.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Y/N,” she sighed, sitting on the ground, not caring for the dirt that got on her skirts (which you had repeatedly told her were impractical for the woodland travelling you’d been doing), “I could never just…leave you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>You laughed bitterly.<br/>
</p>
<p>“No, I mean that. You’re the first person I’ve ever felt like I could…really trust, the first time I ever thought I didn’t need to keep pushing for more, like I have everything I want. I…need you, Y/N.”<br/>
</p>
<p>You moved in front of her now, staring into her as she stared back. Something, maybe it was the look on her face, maybe it was the way she said it, you didn’t know or care, whatever it was you knew she meant it what she was saying. You pressed your forehead to hers, and she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply as if she could take you into her lungs and keep you there forever.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to accuse you,” you whispered eventually. “I just. I look at you and see this beautiful, brilliant, all-powerful woman and I can’t help thinking, ‘I’m lucky she spares me a moment’s glance. And someday she’ll find someone that suits her better, someone her equal, and she’ll be right to choose them over me of all people.’”<br/>
</p>
<p>You could hear the tears still in her smile as she laughed softly.<br/>
</p>
<p>“If you really think all that, you’re an idiot. I love you, Y/N. And you are here for me no matter what, and there will <i>never</i> be someone who can replace that.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Your thumbs ghosted over her cheeks to wipe away the narrow wet tracks, and then kissed her softly, briefly.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I love you too Yennefer.”<br/>
</p>
<p>She kissed you back a little harder, breath mingling with your own, tasting of the wine and roast rabbit and something unique, wholly her own and indescribable. Her soft lips moved against your own as a hand curled around your neck, fingers tangling in your hair, to pull you closer.<br/>
</p>
<p>And then suddenly she stopped, withdrawing all contact and causing you to whine softly.<br/>
</p>
<p>“We should to bed my sweet,” her voice lulled you, causing you to sway slightly at its gentle tone. “We’ve work to do in the morning, and you will be leading the brunt of it. It won’t due for you to be so tired you fall asleep and drop from your horse.”<br/>
</p>
<p>You nodded, mutely, fear and fret washed away by her. You offered her a hand to her feet, which she took and did not let go, and she led you into your tent, letting the flap drop closed behind you, and a shimmering bubble of magic encircled camp to ensure your safe rest.<br/>
~<br/>
The bed beside you is cold when you wake the next morning, before dawn. You frowned, making a small noise of uncertainty as you sat up, looking around in the half-dark.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Go back to sleep, my sweet thing, you still have some time before we have to be on the road,” Yennefer purred, leaning over you to press a kiss to your cheek.<br/>
</p>
<p>You shook your head, wrapping your arms around her waist to try and pull her to you. She laughed, letting herself fall into your lap, sighing as you buried your face into her neck.<br/>
</p>
<p>“If we’re both awake and we have time…” you mumbled against her skin, interspacing your words with small kisses to the tender skin at the crook.<br/>
</p>
<p>“We do not have enough time for <i>that.</i> You know I don’t like to rush.” Even as she spoke she pressed herself teasingly closer to you, molding your bodies together.<br/>
</p>
<p>You groaned. She laughed. Arms still around her, you flopped backwards onto the mattress, pulling a yelp from her and a giggle from you.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Fine. None of that, then,” you pouted. “But we’re cuddling now.” You shifted the pair of you so that you were both comfortably entwined, trading gentle touches and soft kisses and loving whispers, putting off the day for just a little while longer.<br/>
~<br/>
All too soon, the light started to rise and you were both forced to acknowledge that the sun was rising and your task was near to hand. Nimble fingers helped you buckle on your armor and in return you swept her hair up into a low bun, begrudgingly plaiting her luscious locks as plainly as possible first, touch dancing lightly over her skin as you worked.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s going to work. You’re far too beautiful to be a simple handmaid,” you argued for what felt like the hundredth time. “I don’t see why you’re not the one posing as the noble lady.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Because I don’t trust them not to have magic at their disposal too, so we have to rely on mundane disguise. And a lady’s bulky furs will better hide your armor,” she explained patiently. “Now, look haughtier.”<br/>
</p>
<p>You laughed at her instruction and the dramatic gesture she made, modeling the straight-backed, nose-in-the-air pose she wanted you take. You did your best to mimic her and held it fairly well until that glowing, proud smile split her face and you felt yourself melting in the presence of her beauty. She glared playfully and you pulled yourself back into the stance.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Now remember, your name is Lady Ariane and I am your handmaid, Anika. We are travelling with a valuable royal heirloom and have hired these guards to escort us through the bandit-infested hills. If we keep to that simple cover, we’ll be perfect.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Don’t get overconfident Yenna,” you cautioned, suddenly all business. You thought you saw a glint of arousal in her eyes at your tone, knowing that she loved it on the rare occasions you to command, but ignored it. You had a job to do, and these bastards had gotten away with too many murders already. “Never trust in an ambush that is sure.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I thought that meant don’t trust that when you try to ambush someone it won’t always work.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“We’re essentially planning a counter-ambush. And we know that previous attempts at traps haven’t worked, so we need to be on our guard.”<br/>
</p>
<p>She bristled slightly, about to snap at you that she didn’t need a lecture when, after all, it was her plan to begin with, when she saw the crease of worry between your brows.<br/>
</p>
<p>“My sweet,” she soothed, pressing her lips to it and then moving them to your temple. “I trust you to do this.”<br/>
~<br/>
Seated atop your placid black mare, you tied to disguise your tension as fear but by the look on several of your guardsmen’s faces you began to suspect that you had ended up with something like motion-sickness instead. Still, you suppose, it is a functional cover, and it keeps any of them from speaking to you.<br/>
</p>
<p>Your travelling company was approaching the point where all of the previous attacks had occurred, and you were sure that you had the bandits’ spy among you. Yennefer had noticed the jeweled cuff on his hand that morning when you had all convened in front of the inn where you had supposedly stayed at the night before and subtly called your attention to it.<br/>
</p>
<p>“A guard making the sort of coin we’re paying, which they said was high for them, couldn’t possibly afford that,” she had whispered. “And it’s magicked, probably some sort of disguise or shielding charm.”<br/>
</p>
<p>You’d nodded, making a note to keep a watchful eye on him, and Yennefer had caught you, knowing you well enough to call you out on trying to shoulder the entire burden yourself. “We have four eyes among us, no need to overburden two. I’ll watch him; you just keep your eye out for the bandits.”<br/>
</p>
<p>You knew she was right, but still found your eyes occasionally drifting toward him. ‘What did he gain from helping brigands and killers? Was it really just about money?’ you found yourself wondering.<br/>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a shout from the head of your train.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Halt!” a jaunty voice called. “Your money or your life, friends! Surrender now and this will go easier. Or don’t and we can have some fun with it.”<br/>
</p>
<p>The guards shifted uncomfortably, looking around at each other as if unsure of what to do.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Too late!” a second voice called out from the rear. “We’ll be taking both!”<br/>
</p>
<p>Arrows rained, and men in rough leathers and furs came streaming out from the rocky outcrops around you. You hadn’t notice that the road came to a narrow point, no more than two horses wide at a pinch, the hills rising above it to give the advantage to your attackers.<br/>
</p>
<p>‘Stupid,’ you chastised yourself. ‘Stupid, stupid. You should have seen. You should have been ready.’ Still, there was nothing to do now but react.<br/>
</p>
<p>Several of the guards around you had fallen, and the others seemed to be struggling to hold back the onslaught. You locked eyes with Yennefer and nodded. It wasn’t quite as planned, but it would do.<br/>
</p>
<p>You threw off the thick cloak that you had bundled yourself in, a single smooth motion letting you drop off your horse and draw your hidden sword with a laugh. Yennefer gestured almost boredly, eyes flaring, and dropped a towering jut of stone onto several of the bandits, narrowly missing your guards, and blocking the escape route off into the higher hills.<br/>
</p>
<p>Your blade flashed, cleaving a head from a body and biting deep into the side of the next man. More guards dropped, overwhelmed by the ferocity of the enemy. You noted absently that the torrent of arrows had stopped, almost certainly your lover's doing. A bandit charged at Yennefer and you ducked under another’s strike to intercept him, skewering him cleanly and butterflying him like a fine cut of meat to free your sword from his stomach. She wrapped an arm around your waist to kiss you fiercely, lips tinged with the salt of sweat and metallic tang of blood, hair which had escaped its bonds tickling the side of your face. You savored the moment, no matter how brief before twirling out of her grasp to keep fighting.<br/>
</p>
<p>A sudden opportunity let you pin the traitor, who had revealed his true colors at the first sign of the fight, to a boulder, blade at his throat and hatred in your eyes.<br/>
</p>
<p>Almost as quickly as it had begun, the fight was over, highway falling silent but for the groans of the dying. You breathed heavily, adrenaline wearing off, as you stared the man down. Yennefer came to your side, a hand resting on your shoulder to back you off just slightly. She wanted a good look at the man who had caused so much trouble.<br/>
</p>
<p>He was…disappointingly average. You cast a quick glance about, realizing that the three of you were all that remained standing, and that your horses had fled and sighed. That hadn’t gone as well as you’d hoped. And yet, you had this man, and there were at least as many dead bandits as there were guards.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I should have known you bitches were too good to be true!” he snarled at you, spittle flecking his lips and spraying on your face. You grimaced, pressing the edge of your sword incrementally harder against his throat.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Who hired you?!” he demanded. “Was it Rickard? Arsehole would use a honey trap. No. No no, wait, you used magic! It was the wizard! The old man! Steg…Strego…whatever the fuck his name was. Found a couple of pretty whores and gave you some charm like he did me. Tried to get back his investment just because he failed to take proper advantage, didn’t he?” The man cut off his babbling to laugh which transitioned into a wheezing cough at the pressure you put on his neck.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Y/N,” Yennefer cautioned, sensing the rage that boiled through you. “Don’t kill him yet.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“He’s responsible for a lot of innocent blood being spilled,” you snapped. “Why shouldn’t I kill him?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Because he’s responsible for <i>a lot</i> of innocent blood,” the vicious purr in her voice made you shiver, both afraid and horribly, horribly turned on by the threat that it implied. “A simple death is too easy for him.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“My beautiful sorceress,” you hummed in answer, letting your tone carry across everything you were feeling, and she smirked. “What ever do you have in mind?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Well sweet swordmaid,” she teased, running her finger along your arm. “For starters, he should be on his knees, begging to be spared. Beaten, bloodied.”<br/>
</p>
<p>You nodded, moving your sword away and throwing a gauntleted punch at his gut, making him double over, striking again and again, with hands and booted feet and the hilt of your weapon, until he curled into a fetal position and weeping.<br/>
</p>
<p>“That’s enough,” she cautioned at that point, even though you had already stopped, rage making you coldly calculating in your brutality.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Well, of that anyway,” she said, tapping her chin as she pondered.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Shall I kill him now then?” you asked, some ounce of caution creeping in as you noted that the light was dying and you didn’t know that he didn’t have more friends in the hills.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Not yet.” She bent down and plucked the bracelet off his wrist, inspecting it casually. “The enchantment is Stregobor’s. I recognize it from my time at Aretuza, with Istredd,” she explained. “It lets him communicate at a distance, that’s how they know when to spring their trap. But the bracelet itself, is just a trinket worth a lot of money. Where did you get this?” she asked.<br/>
</p>
<p>The man said nothing, a sob racking through him. You knelt and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back to force him to look you in the eye.<br/>
</p>
<p>“She asked you a question,” you growled. “Where did you get the bracelet?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I stole it!” he cried, words slurred by the trickle of blood from his mouth. “I took it off the body of one of the first women, some princess or something. After they were done with her…had their fun you know, they left her to die with all her fancy things still on or around her. Seemed like a waste you know, so I took it. Then when I met the wizard, he helped me in exchange for reporting to him on some girl that was chasing him.”<br/>
</p>
<p>You glanced up at Yennefer to see how she reacted. Her face was impassive, save for a single raised eyebrow. You released the man and he scrambled away from the pair of you, trembling but not far.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I didn’t help him though! I took the bracelet and the clan and left. We set up here, just robbing, me leading rich idiots into their trap, and maybe roughing them up a bit if they tried to resist. But then some of the boys got bored. So we started killing again. It felt good having that kinda power. But it was just robbing and killing! We stopped all the other stuff, the raping and all!”<br/>
</p>
<p>You grimaced. Did he expect to be rewarded for <i>only</i> being a murderer?<br/>
</p>
<p>“Strip bare and run,” Yennefer ordered.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Wh…what?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“You heard me. I am being generous by leaving you bleeding and naked but alive. At least you have a sliver of a chance to survive the wilderness tonight? You never gave any of your victims that.”<br/>
</p>
<p>He continued to stare blankly at her.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Now!” she shouted. “Unless you’d like Y/N to just kill you?”<br/>
</p>
<p>In a flash, he had shed his clothing, leaving it a heap, and began running. Yennefer made one final gesture of magic, though it did not appear to do anything, before turning to you and brushing a hand over your cheek.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You’re disgustingly filthy my sweet,” she teased, a smile once again gracing her face. “And not in the fun way right now. Let us get back to town and get you into a bath.”<br/>
</p>
<p>You laughed, lacing your fingers with hers as the pair of you began to meander back the direction you had come, hoping to come across horses along the way.<br/>
</p>
<p>“What did you do to him?” you asked after some time walking in silence, “as he ran away you cast another spell.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh that,” she smirked. “Just a little something to make him think twice before he goes back to this life. Anything he does to another living being, he will feel as if it is being done to him.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Remind me to never get on your bad side.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Says the gorgeous warrior woman who slew at least a dozen men and would have killed him with her bare hands.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“At least I still would have had to use my hands,” you countered. “You though. Gods I never thought the idea that someone could kill me with a word would be so…alluring.”<br/>
</p>
<p>She laughed, low and warm. “I wouldn’t hurt you. Unless you wanted me to.”<br/>
</p>
<p>You groaned at her taunt. “Town is so far away…” you trailed off, hoping she would catch on.<br/>
</p>
<p>She stopped, tugging lightly for you to step closer. Fingers tangling in your bloodied hair, she kissed you, slow and deep, tongue running teasingly along your lower lip. As you parted to allow her access to explore your mouth, you took another step, hoping to back her toward a nearby copse of trees. Catching wise, she pulled away and shook her head.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I love you, Y/N, but until you’re clean, that kiss is all you get.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why do I write all my Witcher fics at 3am? The world may never know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>